L'amour fou d'un homme
by Aloune
Summary: Parfois les plus beaux sourires peuvent cacher de grands secrets, les plus beaux yeux peuvent avoir pleuré durant des heures et les coeurs les plus purs peuvent avoir souffert de grandes peines. L'amour les a séparé et la rivalité les a détruit. Sanji est le garde du corps de Zoro, un chanteur américain. Au fil des années, son amitié pour lui se transforme en amour.[ En PAUSE]
1. Un amour non partagé

**Note de l'auteure: Salut tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé cette histoire ( écrit il y'a très longtemps.) dans mes archives sur Fanfiction. Net et j'ai voulu le partarger avec vous. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. x) **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda.**

 **Note: K + **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _La pire souffrance est d'aimer un coeur qui lui aime ailleurs._

Finis les mensonges, finis cette timidité, finis ces voix dans ma tête.

 **" J'en peux plus, je veux te voir. Bon sang Luffy tu m'entends? "**

C'était étrange de te voir complètement hystérique au bord de la crise nerf à cause de lui? Tu étais assis sur le lit, les mains braillant violemment tes cheveux verts comme si tu cherchais à les arracher. Tu avais projetté ton portable contre le mur afin de ne pas river tes yeux dessus.

Comme d'habitude, il t'avait raccroché au nez et tu t'étais convaincu de ne plus l'appeler.

Comme d'habitude, tu t'en allais récupérer un sachet de cocaines que tu avais gardé dans un tiroir pour en prendre une forte doses au point d'en confondre tes sens. Tu pris un papier, l'enroulais pour en faire un filtre, en aspirant à petits coups d'énorme quantité de poudre blanche.

Je me disais que peut être un jour, tu t'en irais. Tout comme ces grands chanteurs américains " _Elvis Presley, Mickael jackson_ , _Whitney Houtson_ " Tu t'envirais de ses drogues, oubliant le supplice de vivre, d'exister.

 _Je veux pas que tu partes._

Je refermais la porte de la salle de bain et m'avançais en direction du lit pour ne plus en penser. Tu te retournais et m'observais de ton regard pénétrant . Tu éteignis la lampe sur le chevet, t'approchas vers moi et te mis sur le côté, ton dos me faisant face.

Oui je savais que tu ne pouvais m'aimer. Je ne pouvais pas faire ressentir à ton coeur quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je t'ai montré mon coeur et tu n'avais pas pu voir le pouvoir de mon amour, tu n'avais rien fait car je ne pouvais te faire aimer.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce faux espoir quand tu m'avais serré dans tes bras.

Pourquoi?

Etais-je ton lot de consolation?

Ton meilleur ami, comme on s'était dit etant plus jeune?

Qu'étais -je au final?

Un jour viendra et je ferai ce qu'il faudra. Pour l'instant, donnes-moi le soulagement pour abandonner cette bataille.

C'est L'heure fatidique. Je devais déposer les armes et abréger cette souffrance pour de bon.

Je me redressais doucement du lit prenant soin de pas te bousculer dans tes rêves.

Des rêves sur Luffy...

Je sortis l'arme que j'avais gardé sous le lit pour ta protection, retira la securité et l'appuya sur ma tempe.

J'étais prêt et puis...

 **" Putain Zoro, je t'aime! "**

* * *

 **voilà , j'espère que celà vous a plu .  
**


	2. Souvenir

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde x) J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à olukkalp et ainsi qu'à vous deux Pauline et Rineca pour vos reviews et vos conseils x).**

 **S'il ya des fautes en tout genre désolé, je publie sur portable et j'ai dû mal.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand j'ouvris l'une de mes paupières en tentant péniblement de me sortir des bras de Morphée. Encore à moitié endormi, je me redressai dans l'herbe, boudant quelques minutes, suffisamment longtemps, en tout cas, pour me rendre compte que j'étais seul. Je regardai autour de moi, mais tu n'étais nul part. Ton vélo rouge ne se trouvait plus près du grand chêne. Et, ton odeur s'était comme évaporée.

Il est parti, encore une fois.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux, et posai le menton dessus. Le vent me caressait les cheveux, entraînant quelques mèches jusqu'à ma bouche et la chaleur tiède qui m'enveloppait me donnait un air de paradis. Le paysage était en effet magnifique, verdoyant paisiblement vallonné. Toutes les teintes bleus s'unissaient pour peindre les arbres feuillus et résineux en un charmant tableau. Mais ce tableau me paraissait inachevé car il ne manquait plus que ta-

-Le Blond!

Je relevai vivement ma tête et te vis courir vers moi, tout joyeux , tes cheveux verts battant au vent, tes sandales glissant sur le chemin. Tu te plaças devant moi, ton front et ton corps dégoulinaient de sueur. Tu portais une salopette bleue qui pendait sur sa charpente squelettique, et t'avais les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Pendant une seconde interminable, personne n'avait bougé. Tu t'étais contenté d'un sourire en guise de salutations, et cela m'avait procuré une telle joie que mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Aussi, j'avais en profité pour te regarder plus attentivement, ton visage était couvert d'égratignures. Mais tes blessures étaient superficielles, et commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car je savais que tu avais encore pris les cerises de ce vieux soldats fou.

T'étais où? Demandai -je en prenant un air sérieux pour paraître le plus crédible à tes yeux.

Je voyais que tu hésitais à me répondre et mon regard expectant se fit plus insistant. Tu baissas la tête et grognas une réponse inintelligible puis tu vins t'asseoir près de moi. Je soupirai d'exaspération et continuai à regarder l'horizon qui était beaucoup plus attrayant.

Tu ne veux jamais rien me dire

Pourquoi, si je m'étais convaincu que nous n'avions jamais été des amis proches, étais je si troublé de cette soudaine distance? Nous avions grandi ensemble mais tu étais plus mûr, plus réservé et... plus beau . Ton regard s'était durcit avec le temps bien que ton sourire de façade demeurat plaqué sur tes lèvres: tu n'étais plus le même . On ne se disait plus grand chose et notre conversation n'était plus que brève. J'avais peur. Peur de ne plus t'entendre, entendre ta voix.

" Chantes s'il te plaît." Mumurai-je

Tu sursautas de peur avant de te tourner vers moi pour me dévisager

\- Non. J'aime pas chanter dehors.

Je pris sur moi, je pris sur moi en silence. Ma respiration s'accelerait ,mon estomac se tordait, les boyaux se tirebouchonnaient. Je posai une main sur ma bouche.

-Eh le blond tu vas bien.

Je me retins je me retins, mais ça montait par vagues et me faisait mal à l'estomac. Je ne pouvais plus jusqu'au ..

-Ah ah ah ..Ne ...fais pas ..ta.. star. Ca sera entre nous.

Comme j'avais éclaté de rire tu me lanças d'un ton sec

-Arrêtes de rigoler comme un canard. Sinon je ne chante pas.

J'essuyai les larmes sur mes joues et te regardai. Tu pris une grande inspiration puis, tes lèvres se mirent à bouger, lentement et tel un oiseau en chute libre, je me laissai emporter par ta voix.

 _Je veux être ce garçon qui, rendra tes jours meilleurs._

 _Celui qui, te guidera vers le bonheur et, soignera tes blessures._

 _Mais aussi celui qui, te fera voyager._

 _J'aimerai revoir ton sourire radieux._

 _Rester avec toi, sans qu'on se dise adieu._

 _J'aimerai être toi pour vivre ce que tu as enduré._

 _Te garder au plus profond de mon coeur_

 _mais il se décomposera ma mort._

 _Tu me manques._

Ton chant très pur avait apaisé brusquement mon coeur, à mes yeux, les paroles reflètaient la solitude de ton amour pour elle. Ta voix s'accordait à ton expression : douce et triste.

-Je serais chanteur.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et t'observai. Tu avais un regard triste.

-Je quitterais ce village. Ajoutas-tu je serai chanteur.

Ta phrase me fit sourire. C'etait vrai que personne ne pouvait réussir dans ce lieu isolé du monde. J"avais aussi un rêve celui de te-

-Moi aussi Je partirais d'ici et Je serais ton garde du corps.

 _Je te protegerais corps et âme et tu deviendras une icône de la musique._

Tu avais hoché la tête et rajouté:

-Promets moi que dans 11 ans, Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Promis, juré, craché.

Pour sceller cette promesse, nous nous étions serrés la main recouvert de crachats . Nous restâmes un moment interdits , l'un face à l'autre, puis, d'un accord muet, nous nous mîmes à courir vers la vallée. Les nuages s'étendaient dans le ciel et je n'apercevais plus le soleil. Le vent qui soufflait dans mes cheveux rendait l'expérience encore plus excitante. J'avais presque la sensation d'être libre. Je me retournai tout en continuant ma course et je te vis assis sur l'herbe. Perplexe, j'avancai vers toi et tu posas ta tête sur tes genoux recourbés, la couvrit de tes mains et pleura. De grosses larmes se gonflaient à la pointe de ton menton, s'allongeaient, puis tombaient, lourdes, dans l'herbe .

Tu pleurais à larmes chaude et Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose de positif à te dire pour te remonter le moral.

-Ne pleures pas. Je serais toujours ton meilleur ami et plus grand, je-

\- Ils sont venus.

Tu relèvas la tête, le vent ramena une mèche sur ton visage, balayant les larmes qui coulaient sur tes joues. Tu avais l'air en colère mais tu donnais l'impression de vouloir te contenir.

\- Il est là.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **Ici ils sont dix ans.**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs et je n'écrirais plus avec le " tu "**.


	3. RDV et Retrouvaille

**Note de l'auteure: Salut ! Encore merci et revieweurs. Aussi, les points de vues changent dans ce chapitre.**

 **Dislaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Une poupée de porcelaine danse. Ses petites boucles blondes ondulent sur sa robe à fleurs bleues, vertes et roses. Elle rit et sa voix synthétique provoque un sourire attendri. Elle tournoie sur elle-même alors que de legères notes de boîte de musique l'entourent, animées de leur vie propre. Elle effectue un gracieux ballet autour de la marionnette aux souliers noirs et luisants, qui mettent en valeur ses socquettes blanches. Elle valse et glousse de plus en plus, les noires et les croches se multipliant près d'elle. Elles prennent différentes teintes, passant du rouge ou jaune, puis au mauve, ou se transforment parfois en lumière pure lorsque la poupée cligne de ses paupières nacrés. Les prunelles s'emplissent alors d'une teinte brilliante illumine le visage aux doux reflets laiteux._

 _Puis la melodie ralentit, les notes se firent plus rares et la poupée gesticule moins. Elle reprend une attitude de patins désarticulé et sa tête ploie. Lorsque son menton touche sa poitrine, la musique s'évanouit et les dernières notes se reduisent en une poussière qui se perd dans un souffle. La figurine de porcelaine relève son visage et sourit. De sa voix synthetique, qui semble venir que de sa bouche mécanique, elle parle:_

 __Crois- tu vraiment être prêt? Crois-tu que tes yeux sont prêts? Dis, Roronoa, crois-tu?_

 _Elle laisse mourir quelques secondes et le fixe du regard. Un épais fluide noir monte dans ses orbites. Elle ricane et le liquide déborde, dessinant des traînées d'ébène sur ses joues blanches et délicates. Elle glousse, une fois de plus:_

 __ En tout cas, moi je ne crois pas, Roronoa, non, je ne crois pas du tout._  
 _Elle tire langue, se tourne et s'en va tout en sautillant, un refrain sur les lèvres. Sa silhouette disparaît dans les ténèbres._

Il se réveilla en sueur, les draps blancs presque collés à ses bras humides. Il fixait le plafond, en proie à cette voix issue de son rêve, un rêve si étrange qu'il en ressentait encore un malaise diffus, une sorte de trouble qui filtrait à travers son corps. Ces paroles synthétiques résonnaient dans son esprit:

 _Crois- tu vraiment être prêt? Crois-tu que tes yeux sont prêts? Dis, Roronoa, crois-tu? Crois tu ?_

Il frissonna et s'assit, comme si le fait de ne plus être allongé allait l'empêcher de penser à ce cauchemar.

On cogna à la porte. Où était-il, au fait? Il regarda autour de lui. une salle blanche. Un lit en métal brillant. Ses affaires l'attendaient sur une chaise. Il se souvint. Il s'était évanoui sur scène. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

On frappa à nouveau.

_ Entrez fit-il dune voix enrouée et endormie.

Le battant s'ouvrit et Monet, accompagnée d'un infirmier, pénétra dans la pièce. Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla le remarquer et lui fit, dans un sourire:

_Je sais que j'entre rarement dans un endroit avec une bonne nouvelle.

_ Chacun son vice, dit-il en tendant le bras pour attraper sa veste.

Il sortit son parquet de cigarettes, mais la femme aux longs cheveux verts le coupa dans son élan.

_ Ce vice-là est interdit ici, Roronoa: c'est un hôpital.

Cette fois, ses propos recelaient, semblait-il, une pointe de douceur.

Zoro soupira et décida de ne pas fumer tout de suite; Combien de temps était-il resté ici? D'après sa montre, il est seize heures dix: cela faisait donc plus deux heures qu'il était inconscient.

Il ferma les paupières et se les frotta. Le visage de Franky lui apparut, ravagé, une pourriture verdâtre mangeant des parties de peau. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. On ne se réveillait pas au sein d'un hôpital où se trouvait le cadavre de son ami dans un mauvais songe. On faisait plutôt des rêves hantés de poupées sinistres, en ces endroits-là...

Il rouvrit les yeux, alors que les poils de ses bras se hérissaient.

\- Je peux m'asseoir?

_ Je crois que tu as le droit de le faire et moi le devoir de ne pas protester.

\- Touchée

Le chanteur la toisa avec un certain étonnement.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène lança t-il Non... Laisses moi deviner, il veut que je vienne.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au- dehors, tournant le dos à Zoro. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmier procéda à quelques examens de routine, qui durèrent environ cinq minutes. Cinq minutes au cours des quelles pas un mot ni un regard ne furent échangés. L'homme en blouse finit par se retirer, sans oublier de préciser au patient qu'il pourrait sortir ce soir.

Monet et Zoro se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle, seul à seul, l'une debout, l'autre assis. L'une dos tourné, le regard braqué vers l'extérieur, l'autre les yeux rivés vers le carrelage blanc. Elle se retourna:

_ Il veut que vous fassiez votre rapport de la semaine. Pourtant, je lui ai prévenu que vous étiez fatigué.

_ Et mumura t-il

_ Et il veut vous voir.

Zoro mésura la portée de la réponse. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ses ordres, même s'il aurait voulu.

_ Il tient énormément à vous, Roronoa ...Et vous ne pouvez pas le nier. La moindre des choses c'est d'être redevable.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit un paquet de tabac puis roula une cigarette, ses doigts fins semblant agir de leur propre chef. Elle alluma.

_ Je vous écoute lui dit il tout en prenant lui aussi une sèche.

_ Il vous protège tellement et sans lui vous n'êtes qu"un nourrisson ...

_ Non. J'arrive à régler mes problèmes sans son aide.

_ Pourquoi faites vous semblant ? Tu n'es rien sans lui.

_ Tu plaisantes ...

_ Detrompez- vous , ce ne sont pas dans mes habitudes. Pour moi, Tu n'es bon qu'à chanter devant ses groupies et à faire ses choses ...

Zoro se leva d'un bond, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces le visage de cet être plein d'arrogance . Il se foutait bien de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il voulait qu'elle souffre et qu'elle s'excuse.

_ Calmez vous, Roronoa, Je vous connaissais plus réceptif. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'aime pas vous voir perdre votre sang froid. Et en plus votre réaction confirme mes dire...

Il aurait voulu rétorquer, cependant les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se rassit, à bout de forces.

_ J'avais oublié. .. Rends toi à l'avenue Garrisson, Law a une surprise pour toi.

_ Qu'est ce qui veut ?

_ Reste à savoir...

* * *

Il était assis sur un muret devant la gare, vêtu d'un sweat noir à capuche jaune, d'un jean délavé informé et de tennis aux lacets effiloches. Le train de dix huit heures venait juste d'arriver. Un flot de banlieusards se deversait de la gare. Le parvis était embouteillé de taxis et de pietons impatients de rentrer chez eux. Un feu passa au vert mais rien ne bougea. Un Klaxon claironna et le son déchira l'air humide du soir. Sanji redressa brièvement la tête, cette foule ne signifait rien pour lui. Il n'en faisait pas partie. Elle lui était étrangère et le serait probablement toujours.

Deux hommes armés de parapluies lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur. Il le soupconna et sans doute de préparer un mauvais coup. Sa façon de se tenir assis, dos voûté et genoux écartés lui donnait un air ménacant. Il paraissait plus agé que ses 21 ans, large d'épaules, grand musclé, des yeux bleus et intelligents, des cheveux blonds courts. En peu plus mieux habillé, on aurait pu le prendre pour un footballeur ou un mannequin. Ou les deux à la fois, comme beaucoup le sont.

Il observa les deux hommes aux parapluies traverser le rue et disparaître en direction du centre-ville. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin réaliser son rêve. Il allait lui revoir après onze longues années.

Il regard sa montre. Dix-huit heures dix. Le rendez vous était fixé à moins le quart. C'était une bonne excuse pour partir. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'un autre garcon, plus âgé, surgit de bulle part et lui barra le chemin.

_ Tu te tirais sanji.

_ Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus.

_Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

_ Tu as vingt-cinq minutes de retard. J'ai froid. Tu es aussi ponctuel et fiable qu'un bus. C'est ce que sanji avait envie de lui répondre. Mais les mots ne franchirentpas ses lèvres. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

L'autre garçon sourit. Ace avait 23 ans grand, légèrement musclé, cheveux bruns, teint pâle et le visage couverts de tâches de rousseurs. Il portait un jean de luxe et un blouson en cuir souple.

_ J'ai été retenu dlt-il

Sanji se tut.

_ Tu n'as pas changé d'avis au moins?

_ Non.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mec. Ce sera facile. Le metier de Garde du corps n'est pas si dur que l'on ne croit

* * *

Par la vitre du taxi, Zoro regardait défiler sa vie d'autrefois. De nouvelles constructions s'élèvaient sur ce qui avait été jadis des terrains vagues ou de vieux immeubles, destinées aux gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'habiter Manhattan, ni même Brooklyn, et, qui devaient donc se rabattre sur la partie sud du Bronx. Plus il s'approchaient du 16ème district plus le spectacle devenait familier. Les nouveaux flux d'argernt n'avaient pas encore atteint ce quartier, du moins pas sous la forme qu'on inscrit dans les déclarations de revenus, et quand le taxi atteignit Huns Point. Il eut l'impression de n'en être jamais parti.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta dans Garrison avenue et se retourna vers lui.

_Je ne vais pas plus loin l'ami fit-il derrière sa cage de plastique eraflé.

Ils étaient encore à trois rues de l'adressa que Law lui avait donné. Sans un mot, Zoro paya le chauffeur et descendit.

Le quartier était peut être toujours le même, mais pendant toutes ces années d'absence, Zoro lui avait changé. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé ici, sa vie avait été assombrie par la peur et le soupçon. A présent, il baignait dans la chaleur de la lumière. Il la sentait sur lui tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues polluées. D'autres sentaient aussi cette différence. Il le voyait à leur façon de le regarder. Même les dealers et les putes le laissaient tranquille. Il était devenu comme ces types qu'il était autrefois et traversait la rue. Un homme avec un but. Sûr de lui. N'ayant peur de rien. Dangereux.

Il passa devant une carcasse de voiture posée sur des briques et une boutique aux fenêtres barricadées par des volets de fer qui portaient encore des traces d'incendies. Des souvenirs affluèrent. A l'époque, c'était une pizzeria. Il avait glissé des chiffres par un carreau cassé et il y'avait mis le feu avant de se retirer dans l'ombre.

 _"Cours Zoro, ils sont là"_

Il s'arrêta devant un immeuble doté d'une grande porte dont le heurtoir rond en bronze était vert grisé. Quatres fenêtres donnaient sur la rue. Tous les volets à l'exception d'un spéciment têtu situé à l'étage, étaient tombés. Aucune des vitres crasseuses n'étaient éclairées. L'endroit semblait mort, inhabité depuis des années.

Le chanteur écarta d'un coup de pied un tas d'ordures et gravit les marches irréguliers. La porte chochère pivota avec un gémissement lancinant. A l'intérieur s'annoncelait l'obscurité. Des relents de bois pourri et de moissisure attiraient Zoro à l'intérieur. Il resta sur le seuil le temps que ses yeux s'accoutument à la pénombre. Un couloir bordé de portes traversait tout le bâtiment, tandis qu'un escalier delabré menait à l'étage. Son téléphone sonna. Il l'ignora. La sonnerie s'arrêta puis reprit presque immédiatement. Zut, on ne peut pas rester tranquille, il décrocha son portable.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Law ?

_ Tu t'es trompé, une fois de plus de lieu de RDv. On n'est au club du Vieux.

_ J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea tout droit vers le bar au coin de la rue. Là, il retrouva l'homme qui lui avait donné RDV deux heures plutôt. C'était son ami de longue date : Law. Il était assez grand, mince, le visage pâle et il portait un sweat jaune et un jean tacheté.

Après lui avoir adresser un bref signe de la main, en guise de salutations, il gagna le bar. Sombre, la pièce était basse de plafond et lambrissée de bois foncé. Les premiers clients de la soirée se trouvaient devant le grand comptoir. L'odeur lui assaillit les narines – alcool et tabac, bois et clients, produits de nettoyage et cirage, tout cela cuit et recuit pendant des dizaines d'années. ils s'installèrent autour d'une table tout près de la piste de danse.

\- Je t'ai trouvé un mec. Commença Law.

Zoro devisagea le brun, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il est beau, jeune, sportif rajouta Law et élégant aussi ... Zoro savait où Law voulait en venir mais il préféra attendre la fin de sa phrase pour y répondre.

\- Continues.

\- Je l'ai embauché pour qu'il soit ton garde du corps..

-Pardon...

\- Je sais Zoro. Tu m'as deja dit que cette place était pour ton meilleur ami... Mais il ne viendra jamais.

-Il n'en est pas question Law! tonna le chanteur se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, tandis que les gens autour de lui se figeaient, leur verre d'alcool soudain immobile en l'air. J'ai quand même le droit de choisir la personne qui me surveillera.

-Protéger Zoro, c'est te protéger. Ton manager est d'accord et c'est lui qui payer...

\- Ne me parles pas de lui Grogna Zoro. J'en ai assez de lui.

Un silence plomba l'atmosphère.

_Le voilà, termina Law.

 _"Crois- tu vraiment être prêt? Crois-tu que tes yeux sont prêts? Dis, Roronoa, crois-tu?"_

Zoro se retourna et croisa son regard bleu, qui le fixait intensément, il sentit immédiatement une chaleur envahir son corps. Sanji avait beaucoup changé en onze ans : une lassitude dans le regard, des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse et son corps toujours voûté. Stupéfait il resta un moment à le fixer.

 _"Promets moi que dans 11 ans, Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami."_

 _-Promis, juré, craché._

Quelque chose de magique et de sublime éclatait en lui, et il avait envie de pleurer. La tristesse se mêlait en lui à la joie la plus pure, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'avancer devant ses yeux². Il s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Puis, il susurra d'une voix quasiment inaudible :

" Tu m'as tellement manqué sanji "

* * *

 ** _Voilà!_**

 ** _Avis?_**


End file.
